


His and Her

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort and Umbridge. So different but yet so well-suited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His and Her

His eyes, so cold.

_Her heart, so icy._

His smile, so wicked.

_Her smile, so sinister._

His heart, so non-existent.

_Her eyes, so black._

His views, so evil.

_Her views, so discriminating._

His touch, so chilling.

_Her touch, so repulsive._

**Their love, so unexpected.**

_**Their love, so real.** _


End file.
